α λλη μια ευκαιρι α
by silentdreams21
Summary: Three new demigods are brought to Camp Half-Blood. Kait is branded as a witch by everyone she meets, Anna has always felt more at home in the water than with her family, and Ethan has a secret not even he knows. Heroes of Olympus never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first PJatO fanfic. It is also my first story I've written with another writer besides myself. My basically-sister Ocdragon is the second writer. Kait is her character and Anna is mine, Ethan will be written by both of us interchangeably. You may have noticed that the title is in Greek the tile means Another Chance. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy and review!**

**Kait I**

"Do you know why you're here?" The short, dumpy, balding man asked me.

"I don't know but I'm guessing you're going to tell me." I say. I'm sitting in the principal's office for the third time this week alone.

Mr. Ballard, the bald man and the school's principal, frowned and said, "Miss Valery was just sent to the nurse. It seems that her bowl of soup exploded in her face."

I shrug, I knew this already and, if you ask me, she deserved it. Rachel Valery was Queen Bee, beautiful and popular with long gold hair and blue eyes. She was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with, the girl every other girl wanted to be, the girl every guy wanted- but most could never have- she was the girl everyone secretly hated. Rachel was a mean, vicious bully. She tormented every one she considered beneath her- so basically, everyone- especially me. She tore at me, calling me names, humiliating me… but then in that way she was no different from any other person at this school. I turn my thoughts back to the present and say, "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Miss Valery is the daughter of this school's wealthiest patrons and after this her father is going to sue this school unless the person to blame is punished severely. Miss Valery says you are to blame."

I snort, I can't help it, his words are so ridiculous, I laugh. My laugh is short and bitter- the product of years of suffering prejudice and animosity from everyone I meet. "Do you hear yourself?" I ask, "A bowl of soup exploded! It probably didn't do any real harm- but that's beside the point. How can you possibly blame me for making a bowl of soup explode? Or toilet pipes from bursting, or chemistry experiments blowing up?" I name all of the charges raised against me this week alone. Of course, I had been there when all three things occurred, but that no more made me guilty than any of the other students who were present. But of course, no one saw it that way. All they saw was me and some strange event, so, naturally, I had to be responsible.

I level the full-force of my gaze at Ballard, who looked down and shuffled the papers on his desk in order to avoid meeting my gaze. It was the same with everyone I came in contact with, after the first glimpse of my eyes, they look away and refuse to meet them again. Ballard clears his throat nervously, "You were there, and other students say you were arguing with Miss Valery."

"And how, exactly, do they say I was able to make the soup explode?" I ask. Ballard opens and closes his mouth, but no sound comes out. I smirk, "So I'm free to go? There are no more alien abductions you want to blame on me? Good." I stand up, and storm out of the office.

I walk briskly in the direction of home, putting the school behind me. _How did it go? _

_How do you think it went? It was the usual; unexplainable explosion, Kait must be to blame, threats are given, they have no proof, they let me go. _

A medium-sized pit bull with tan-and-white fur and gold eyes appeared beside me. _You should learn how to control your temper. _He says like does every-time these things happen.

_What does my temper have to do with anything? I didn't make those things explode. That's just crazy talk. _I say like I always do.

_No more crazy than a talking dog. _He replied, as usual. And, as usual, I had no response to this. Mogley had been there as long as I can remember, and I've been able to converse with him in my mind as long as I can remember- a talking dog may be crazy, but to me its normal- which tells you how messed up my life is.

I opened the door to the apartment I shared with Mogley and my dad. Dad was in the kitchen starting to make dinner- being a single dad gave him the talent most men do not have: the ability to cook.

Dad looked up from what he was doing and said, "I hear you got called up to the principal's office today. That's the third time this week."

I shrug, "A bowl of soup exploded in a girl's face. They have no proof it was me. Rather they have no _real_ proof it was me. For most of them my eyes and the fact that I was there is proof enough. They call me a witch dad."

Dad turned sympathetic brown eyes to me- eyes that were nothing like my own- and sighed, "Is it too hard? Do you want to try another school?"

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter. It will be the same no matter where I go."

Dad puts down the knife he is using to cut the vegetables and picks up a shiny silver plate. He comes to stand in front of me and holds up the plate so that I can see my reflection, "What do you see?" he asks.

Staring back at me is a nearly sixteen year-old girl with curly black hair, pale skin and red lips. But the most noticeable features are the purple eyes. And I'm not talking blue eyes that look purple in certain lights I mean eyes the exact color of amethysts. "I see a girl with witch eyes. I hate my eyes! Everyone hates me because of these stupid eyes!" I exclaim.

"Really? Because I see your mother." Dad says calmly

I freeze, mom was an unmentionable topic in this house, the fact that dad brought her up is out of the ordinary. "Mom didn't have to deal with these eyes. Did she?" I say at last.

Dad nods, "Your Mother had the most frightening eyes I had ever seen- but they were also the most beautiful. I see a lot of her in you, more than I see of myself even though I raised you."

Seizing this rare opportunity to learn more about my mom I say, "Who was she? What was her name?"

Dad opens his mouth to respond when his cell buzzes. He glances at the screen; "Oh I forgot I had a tutoring session tonight! I have to go. I guess I'm not making dinner. There's frozen ravioli in the freezer for you. I love you. Bye." Dad quickly puts the cut vegetables in the fridge, grabs his coat, briefcase, and laptop and heads out the door. Halfway out the door he stops and says, "You're almost sixteen its about time you learned the truth about your mother. Have Mogley tell you, we'll talk when I get back." I shake my head at my scatterbrained father. He was a history professor at the university- specializing in the mythology of ancient cultures- and often tutored his students who needed the extra help but he always got so caught up in other things that he often forgot. That was why he set up his phone calendar to buzz him whenever he had an appointment. He was also the reason I knew I wasn't crazy for talking to Mogley- Mogley spoke to him too.

I go into the kitchen to boil water for the ravioli. Mogley follows me. Mogley stares at me for a minute with those golden eyes, looking like he couldn't believe how fast I'd grown up. At last Mogley spoke, _Your father is right. Soon you will be sixteen. It's time you knew the truth. _

Just then there was a knock on the door. I practically growl in frustration, "I'll be right back." I say before going to open the door.

I open the door to find a boy around my age with messy black hair and brown eyes. The boy smiles and when his eyes meet mine I see surprise registered in them for a split second then it was gone as if he saw strange things every day. "Hello." The boy says, "You must be Kait Sparks, I'm Nico di Angelo."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I completely forgot the disclaimer last time! We do not own PJatO but we do own Kait, Anna, and Ethan.**

**Anna II**

"How long must I keep this act up for" Anna mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. She put on her ring- A simple silver band with some writing on it.

"Must be some other language" She mumbled as she put it on. It was the only thing she had left from her father. Anna put on her dark blue hoodie, and jeans.

"Time for school oh joy" She mumbled as she grabbed her backpack and began walking to school. She never talked to her mother; she didn't have that great of a relationship with her- It wasn't like she had bad grades or did drugs or anything, it was quite the opposite: Anna was a star swimmer and had A's and B's.

Anna walked to school and she went to the pool, like she always did when she was at school.

"Hey Anna" Kayla said while joining her sitting next to the water. Anna didn't even look at her.

"Ok talk water girl" Kayla said while joking with her.

"You know the deal" Anna said while staring into the water.

"You don't get along with your mother, how you feel out of place from your family" Kayla said while trying to lighten the mood. Anna shot her a look.

_It's not just that, I have A.D.D, I'm the only one in my family who has it. I feel like my mother is keeping something from me Anna thought as she looked into the water._Anna remembered the conversation she had with her mother a few years ago, when she was 13.

_Flashback._

_"Mom where's dad?" Anna asked._

_Her mother almost gave her a death glare._

_"Don't you DARE ever mention your father again!" She screamed at her little thirteen year old._

_Anna ran to her room and slammed her door shut. "Mom never liked me she always hated me like I was some kind of curse what was I adopted or something" Anna said as she curled up into a ball on her bed._

"Anna?" Kayla said while snapping her fingers in front of Anna's face.

"Sorry I tuned out, come on let's go" Anna said while grabbing her backpack.

"About time" Kayla said while jumping up and running to the front of the school.

Anna rolled her eyes and took one last look at the water before following Kayla.

Anna and Kayla were in front of the school, waiting for little miss popularity to make her appearance.

Anna saw Krista- the most popular girl in school. With her almost to perfect blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and outfits showing a little too much skin. Kayla admired Krista; it made Anna sick to her stomach.

"Hey freak" Krista said with a rude smirk on her face. No one knew what happened next.

Somehow the fountain exploded along with the water pipes, and it got Krista almost like she was a target.

"ANNA YOU DID THIS!" Krista shouted while pointing a finger at Anna.

"Way to go blonde girl!" Kayla shouted. Suddenly everyone was calling her blonde girl or a freak.

"Way to go, I thought you were my friend- guess I was wrong." Anna growled at Krista.

_I am on my way to the Principal's Office for the fourth time this week and I lost my only friend Anna thought while fighting back the tears._

"Everything has been going downhill even my grades are dropping, same with my swim times" Anna mumbled to herself as she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Anna grunted while loosening her backpack strap.

"It's ok. Anna?" The boy said. Anna studded him. She noticed his unusually dark hair and sea green eyes- the exact same shade as her own.

"Yes?" She answered.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson" He said, formally introducing himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! This chapter was OCDragon. Enjoy! Review please!**

**Ethan III**

I smirked to myself as I exited the Front Office. _Tenth time being called up to the Principal's Office this week alone! That has to be some sort of record! _I think to myself in amusement. I think about heading back to class and immediately dismiss the idea and head toward the school parking lot instead with the intention of ditching. I don't get far before coming face-to-face with Scarlet.

"Hello Ethan." She says flirtatiously, her manicured hand stroking my bicep.

Her breath and clothes smell like the cigarette she's been smoking and I have to stifle a cough before replying, "Scarlet" I greeted her coolly. With strawberry blonde curls, sparkling blue eyes, and perfect body, any boy would give their left eye to date her. But I'm not any boy, and she is not my type at all. Call me shallow but I prefer blondes.

"I see you've been to the Principal's Office again. What was it this time? Steal someone's wallet? Put a dead rat in the cafeteria food?"

I meet her blue gaze evenly with my own, "I don't steal money, and I hardly need to put a rat in the food- it tastes as if the lunch lady does that already- no I put a live frog in Mrs. Chikowsky's desk drawer." I smiled to myself slightly at the memory of the English teacher's frightened scream when the frog leapt out of the drawer and onto her lap.

Scarlet smiles as well, though hers is seductive not humorous. She stretches up to whisper in my ear, "That's hot. I _love_ bad boys."

I back away from her and walk away, leaving her staring after me. I hate being called a bad boy. I'm not a motorcycle-riding, black jacket-wearing, emotionless jerk. I steal only for the thrill of it and I only take small meaningless things that won't be missed much or borrow things that I have every intention of returning. For instance, Jack's Ferrari, I had every intention of taking it for a joy ride- though I do not have my license as I'm not even 16 yet- and then returning it to where I had taken it from the parking lot, except that I had accidentally crashed it into a light pole. And I only steal from the rich spoiled jerks that think they are entitled to everything just because their daddies are loaded. As for the pranks I keep them harmless and do them in good fun- or in revenge. In the case of the frogs it was the latter that motivated me. Mrs. Chikowsky made me read out loud to the entire class yesterday- knowing full well that I'm dyslexic. She watched as I humiliated myself as I struggled to keep the letters straight in my head. So maybe putting frogs her desk wasn't the right thing to do but I couldn't help myself.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I suddenly realized that I had been walking for longer than I thought, I had left school property completely and now found myself standing in front of the dance club where my mother worked, resorting to the unspeakable just to keep food on the table. I don't know what brought me here, the club was closed as it is daytime and even if my mother were here I don't want her to know that I cut class _again_.

I turn away and keep on walking, no destination in mind but simply desiring to keep moving. Suddenly there was a sound like the scrape of gravel and I turned to find what looked like five of the largest dogs I had ever seen. Each dog was half as tall as myself with bodies like tree trunks and teeth and claws longer than my middle finger. The lead dog let out a low growl and bunched its muscles, ready to spring. I turned and ran.

The dogs gave chase, their growls loud enough to be heard around Hartford where I live. Yet no one came out to see what the commotion was about- I was on my own- but then I'm used to fending for myself. I know this city better than most but fear clouds my mind and I take a wrong turn ending up in an alleyway- a dead end.

I whirl around just as the dogs burst into the alleyway. I quickly grab anything that resembles a weapon until I hold long metal pipe and a trash can lid to be used as a shield. I recklessly charge forward and swing the pipe at the lead dog. However, the dog simply reaches up with one massive forepaw and sends me flying backward. My back slams into the wall at the end of the alley and I crumple to the ground, stunned. The lead dog stalks toward me and I meet his gaze defiantly, telling him to get it over with. For a split second the image of the dog disappears to be replaced with that of a lion with the head of a man and the tail of a scorpion. _Wow I must have really hit my head hard_, I think to myself as the vision disperses and I once more find a dog staring menacingly down at me.

The dog moves to tear my throat out and I instinctively close my eyes so that I don't have to see those teeth. For what seemed like minutes I sat there with my eyes closed, waiting for the deathblow. Then there was the scrape of metal on metal and a pain-filled screech fills the alley.

I snap open my eyes to find a girl with a bronze knife in one hand and a bronze sword in the other, her back is to me as she faces the remaining dogs. The lead dog seems to have disappeared but there is a strange coating of dust on me where the dog had stood. Before I can call out to the mysterious girl a dog leaps, teeth bared and claws outstretched. But the girl doesn't miss a beat she sidesteps and swings the sword as the dog flies past, decapitating it. The dog falls to the ground and- much to my astonishment- turns to dust.

Two of the remaining dogs leap at the girl at the same time but she just throws the knife into one dog's eye and stabs the other through the chest as it soared over her. Both turn to dust.

Armed now with only the sword, the girl turns to the last dog. For what seems like a lifetime, neither the girl nor the dog move. Finally, though, the dog lets out a low growl and darts away as fast as it can.

The girl retrieves her knife before turning to me for the first time. She is very pretty with blonde hair and stunning gray eyes. "Greetings Demigod, I am Annabeth Chase and-" the girl seems to see me for the first time and her gray eyes widen, and her skin gets pale- making her look for all the world as if she's seen a ghost. For a moment she just stares at me, jaw hanging and countless emotions swimming in her eyes before she regains her ability to speak, "Luke!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. Both my co-writer and I have been busy. I wrote this chapter **

**Anna IV**

"Sorry" Anna said while apologizing to the person she ran into. He looked to be about her age. Short smooth black hair, tan skin, dark red jacket and simple jeans. What caught Anna's attention were his eyes.

_Sea green just like mine Anna thought to herself._

"Hello?" He said while waving his hand in front of her face to bring her back. Anna shook her head, to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry I was" She tried to say.

"Spacing out?" He said while chuckling, she smiled at him.

"Your name is Anna right?" He asked while staring at her.

_Odd how he knows my name, since I've never met him before Anna thought to herself._

She slightly nodded at him; he could tell she was shocked by this.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," He said while formally introducing himself.

"Did you just say Poseidon? As in the Greek god of the sea, also known as earth shaker!" Anna said while smiling like a dork.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her while also being impressed, this girl knew her mythology.

"So you know your mythology then don't you?" He said while smiling.

Anna nodded happily.

"I'm getting off topic here, ok how do I word this" Percy said while tapping his hand against his jeans.

"Your a demigod" He whispered.

Anna raised her eyebrows at him, slightly asking what.

"Half human, half god" Percy explained.

"Your kidding right? The Greek gods don't exist beside I can't be a demigod I have A.D.D" Anna said while looking at the walls.

"All demigods have that, that's how we survive. Look you have to come with us you could be in danger" Percy told her while emphasizing the word danger.

Percy suddenly smelled Anna's perfume scent and starting coughing.

"I don't think the monsters would be able to smell you through all that perfume, how much do you put on anyways?" He asked while coughing one more time.

"I don't know my mom makes me put on A LOT of it and I hate it just as much as you do. Lets just say I do believe you, where do we go from here?" Anna asked him.

"Then we have to leave and go to camp half blood, it's the only place where you'll be safe," He explained.

He saw something change in her eyes.

"You'll get out of going to the principals office" He said while smiling at her.

Anna's eyes lit up when he said that.

_This could be my chance, my only chance, to find out what happened to my father Anna thought while looking at her ring._

"Lets go. Can I go home and pack?" She asked, He nodded.

Anna and Percy quickly running down the hall and out the front door before anyone noticed they ditched.

"I think were good," Percy mumbled as he slowed down. Anna stopped running and nodded. Percy walked to her side and they began to walk to her house.

"So where exactly would you be taking me?" She asked while adjusting her backpack straps.

"Camp Half Blood" He said. Anna looked up at him and simply stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"That is?" Anna asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"We're here," Anna said while walking to the door.

"You live really close to school, and here I thought you were kidding" Percy told her.

Anna rolled her eyes at him and opened the door.

"Where's your mom?" He asked while looking around the house.

"She's not my birth mother, she just adopted me. Whenever I would ask about my father she would scream and yell at me" Anna explained while taking off her backpack and putting it on the floor near the door.

Percy turned around and looked at her.

_She never knew who real mother or father, I'm so sorry Anna Percy thought to himself._

"I don't need your sympathy Percy, I'm used to being alone" Anna told him while closing her eyes.

"What do I need to bring?" Anna asked while opening her eyes.

_She is something else all right Percy thought._

"Anything you want just make it quick, we need to get you to camp as soon as possible" He said while sounding a little afraid.

Anna nodded and just walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry Anna, you won't have to be alone anymore, you'll fit in at Camp Half Blood, I promise" Percy told himself.

A few seconds later the door opened and out of habit Percy pulled out his pen and clicked it.

"Put that down Percy it's me!" Grover said while having his hands up in the air.

"Sorry man, old habit" Percy said while apologizing. He made his sword go back into a pen and put it back in his jacket pocket.

"You found her?" He asked.

Percy nodded.

"I don't know which god is her parent because she was adopted so her parent could be anyone," Percy said while sighing.

Grover sneezed.

"She wears a lot of perfume I can smell it from here" Grover said while coughing a few times.

"Maybe she's a daughter of Aphrodite" Percy said while trying to guess her god parent.

"As if! I am so not a girly girl, so you can throw that idea out the window" Anna said while coming down the stairs. She had on a black pack, and that was it.

"So this is her?" Grover asked. Percy nodded.

"Your half donkey!" She exclaimed while smiling real big.

"Satyr, now come on let's get you out of town before your parent comes back" Grover said while walking out the door.

"Don't worry I made that same mistake" Percy said while reassuring her.

Anna just smiled at him as they all walked to a truck.

"So where is this camp? And what do I do there exactly?" Anna asked while getting in the back seat. She put her backpack on the floor and put on her seat belt.

"New York" Grover said while answering part of her question.

Anna made a coughing sound.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked while turning around to check on her.

"So your taking me to New York, to a camp, and tearing me away from everything I have known?" She said bluntly while raising her eyebrows.

Grover and Percy exchanged an uneasy look at each other before nodding.

"Let's go! ROADTRIP!" She shouted while jumping up and down in her seat.

They just stared at her, completely shocked.

Normally when they found demigods and explained everything, they had to drag them away from their homes. This time she wanted to leave and come with them.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" Percy sad while putting on his seatbelt.

"I like this one!" Grover said while starting the car.

"What I hated it here! I never fit in, I was treated like an outsider, I got blamed for things that I didn't even do" Anna said while explaining herself.

"I understand, that's how I felt in school to, so do you have any idea on who your god parent could be?" Percy asked her.

"I know it's on my dad's side, as to which god exactly I'm not so sure" She told him.

"Apollo?" Grover asked.

"I don't think so, sports not really my thing" Anna said.

"Hermes?" Percy asked.

"Maybe, but I don't steal" Anna said.

"Guess we'll find out at Camp, when you get claimed" Percy said while leaning against the window.

"Claimed?" Anna asked him.

"It's when your god parent claims you and when they do their symbol Appears above your head and then you move into that cabin" Percy explained.

"Until we know your god parent, you will be in the Hermes cabin" Grover explained while adding to what Percy said.

Anna just stared down at her ring again. It was a simple silver band with a small light blue aquamarine stone in the middle.

_At least now I won't have to be alone anymore Anna thought to herself while leaning against the door and falling asleep._

"Anna wake up were here" Percy said. Anna was still sound asleep.

Percy shook Anna a few times and she was awake.

"Morning sleepy head" Grover said while joking.

Anna yawned and unbuckled herself.

She grabbed her black backpack and got out of the car.

"You were out the entire road trip," Percy said while smiling at her.

"Don't tell me how long it was please," Anna told him.

"So this is it," Anna said while staring at the sign.

She just stared at it for a few minutes.

"Let me guess, the Greek changed to English and you could read it" Percy said while guessing.

Anna nodded.

"Come on lets get you into camp" Grover said while walking into the camp.

Percy led Anna into the camp and Anna just stared at how many campers there were.

"Percy Jackson" A voice called.

Anna turned around and saw something that appeared to be half man and half horse.

"Welcome back and I see you found the new demigod," He said while addressing Anna.

Anna just stared.

"My name is Chiron I am the Camp Activities director, Percy there is someone here who wants to see you," He said while stepping aside.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed while running to Poseidon and hugging him.

He looked about 5"4 tall, just wore board shorts and a simple shirt.

Anna just smiled at them.

"The long lost twins have finally been reunited," He said while smiling at Percy and Anna.

At that moment a glowing trident appeared above Anna's head.

"Father?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes.

"Welcome home my child" He said.

"Anna Jackson so your my sister no wonder we have the same eyes" Percy said while ruffling her hair. She let go of her dad and tackled Percy to the ground.

"Just wait till I'm in the water brother "She said while laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's ch5, written by OCDragon. Please review!**

**Kait V**

"Yes?" I say.

"I'm here to take you somewhere safe for people like us." The boy-Nico- said seriously. _For people like us? What is he talking about? _

"People like us?"

"Demigods." Nico replied, still completely serious.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. Then understanding hits me; he was either completely nuts or making fun of me. Probably the former- demigod isn't much of an insult. "Thanks but no thanks." I say with false politeness and try to shut the door in his face. But the kid is fast and has his foot in the way so that the door doesn't close completely. I frown, "Look, I don't know who you are or what mental institution you came from but if you don't leave right now I'm calling the cops." I threaten.

"Please just let me explain." He pleads.

I'm about to open my mouth to make a retort when Mogley comes from the kitchen, _He's telling the truth. _He says.

I stare at him, stunned. Nico is equally shocked, "You have a talking _dog_?"

I ignore him, "What do you mean he's telling the truth?"

_Your mother is a Greek goddess that makes you a demigod._ Mogley states. He looks at Nico for a long moment as if debating whether or not to trust him. Finally he says, _Let him in. We need to talk. _Mogley goes back into the kitchen.

Reluctantly, I open the door to let the boy in. Nico is still staring after Mogley- shocked. I glance at him in sympathy, "You get used to it after a while." I say.

Tearing his eyes away from the kitchen, Nico says, "You have a talking dog and yet you think I'm nuts for believing in demigods?"

I shrug, "I've been talking to Mogley since for as long as I can remember. A talking dog is _normal_." I head into the kitchen, not looking to see if Nico was following.

I sit down at the small dinner table my dad and I share and Nico does the same."I'm here to take you to the only safe place for demigods."

I frown, "Where's that?"

"A special camp, Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there, you'll be trained to fight among other things."

"Thanks but I'm perfectly safe here. What is there to be afraid of anyways?"

"Monsters." Nico said with the same serious voice as before.

"Monsters." I'm incredulous.

"They are attracted by the scent of demigods and most would kill you soon as looking at you. Half-Blood is protected from monsters and as I said already we'll teach you how to protect yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about I've never had any problems before." I argue.

_That is because I've been keeping them at bay. _Mogley says, entering our conversation.

I stare at him, shocked, I had no idea of any of this. I shake my head to clear it, "See, I have Mogley. Thanks again for your concern, but I'm fine."

"No offense, but he's just a dog. A freaky talking dog but still just a dog. He might be able to keep you safe now but eventually a monster is bound to get past him. Besides, do you think you are the only one monsters will go after? What about your friends and family."

I mull over his words for a moment. At last I say, "I have no friends. But it would kill me if anything happened to my dad. I will go with you. When do we leave?"

_We should leave now._ Mogley replied.

"Now! But, what about Dad? I can't just leave unannounced!" I argue.

_Leave him a note. He'll understand, we knew this day would come eventually._ Mogley's golden eyes held an emotion something like the sadness of a mother bird whose baby is old enough to leave the nest.

I smile at Mogley and rub his ears, causing the pit bull to mock growl at me in warning.

I follow Nico through the streets, hoping he knows where he's going. Mogley trots behind us. "Where is this camp again?" I ask.

"New York, on Long Island." Nico replies. I immediately stop and turn around, heading back the way we came.

"Where're you going?" Nico asks.

"The airport is this way."

"We're not going to the airport."

I stare at him, "I'm not walking all the way to New York. We're in California for Olympus's sake!"

Nico gives me a crooked grin, "You're already starting to sound like a camper. We're not walking to New York."

"Then how do you propose we get there?"

The answering smile Nico gives me makes me nervous as he extends a hand to me. I look at it skeptically. "Trust me." He said. I stare into his brown eyes, unsure if I can trust him- I learned long ago not to trust anyone other than Mogley and my dad. Nico meets my amethyst eyes unflinchingly and I take his hand. Electricity shoots through my hand and the California night disappears.

Darkness envelopes me and it feels as if all the air is squeezed out of my lungs. After what feels like eternity the pressure vanishes and I find myself at the foot of rolling hills. The world spins around me and my legs collapse beneath me. Nico reaches out and catches me before I can fall. Electricity shoots through me again but I dismiss it as the remainder of whatever he did moments before. "Sorry about that, shadow traveling has that effect on people who aren't used to it." Nico apologized.

I start to pull away from him once the dizziness had past. No sooner had I broken free of Nico's grasp than the earth shook and rumbled underneath us. Trained by years of earthquake drills at school, I remain calm and just wait for the shaking to stop. I look at Nico and am surprised to find fear in his eyes. "What's wrong? Its just an earthquake."

"Its not so much the earthquake itself as the reason behind it. Haven't you noticed that there have been a lot of earthquakes lately?" Nico replied.

I shrug, "I live in California, its practically the earthquake state."

"Well they are not so common in New York. It's the product of an ongoing war between two gods." Nico explained.

"War? Why are they fighting?"

"Persephone is missing. Its winter, she should have been back in the Underworld by now. Both Hades and Demeter blame each other and they've declared war. Thus the earthquakes."

I thought about that for a moment, "How does that explain the earthquakes? I thought Poseidon was the god of earthquakes, has he joined the war too?" Nico shot me a surprised look. I shrugged, "My dad teaches mythology of ancient cultures, Greek mythology is our favorite."

He nods in understanding, "You're right, Poseidon is the god of earthquakes, but these aren't earthquakes per say but rather the Underworld quaking at the wrath of its master."

Deciding to change the subject, I look around and say, "Where are we?"

"We are on Long Island, the camp is just over that rise." He indicates the hill in front of us with a jerk of his head. I nod and start to walk up the hill. "Wait where're you going?" Nico calls.

"You said it was just up this hill."

"Yeah but we can't go right now."

"Why not?" I ask

"Its night time, it's not a good idea to approach camp in the dark, what with the overly cautious demigod campers. Especially now, the quakes are releasing more monsters than usual, so they are even more cautious than usual. No, its best to approach in broad daylight, that way no one accidentally gets skewered. We'll camp down here for the night." He explained. I nod and head back down the hill.

We start to set up camp. _I'm going to hunt._ Mogley announced. Nico jumps three feet in the air at the dog's voice. Used to Mogley appearing out of nowhere, I just grin at Nico. Mogley pads off into the night.

At last camp is set up, and we have a small fire going. "So, tell me about yourself Kait." Nico said.

I shake my head, "No I've had enough talk about me. Tell me about yourself. Who is your god parent?"

Nico shakes his head, "I asked first."

Resisting the child-like urge to stick my tongue out at him, I say, "Life sucks, end of story. Your turn."

Nico laughs, it's a laugh that sounds as if he doesn't laugh often, but something about it makes me want to laugh with him. "Amen to that. To answer your question my dad is Hades."

I wince in sympathy, "So Persephone is your stepmother. I'm sorry."

Nico shrugged, "Persephone and I were never really close, she doesn't like any of Hades' demigod children. But I do feel bad for my dad. I mean he's not the most loving father out there, but he's still my dad and he does love her. I just hope someone finds her before the grief of the two gods who love her most destroys the world."

I follow Nico up the hill; a mix of excitement and nervousness fills me, _What if they hate me? What if I'm branded as a witch here too? Who is my mother? _At last I stand at the crest of the hill. A tree stands there with a gold piece of sheepskin draped from one of the branches, what appears to be a small dragon sleeps under it, one eye open to watch for danger. But all this pales in comparison to what I see in the small valley: buildings mirroring the architecture of ancient Greece spread out through the valley, a large cluster of them create a large U-shape with many more smaller buildings in the center of the U, on one side there is a forest and in the middle of the valley is a beautiful lake.

Nico watches my face as I take in the view, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Kait."


End file.
